New Style Boutique 2: Fashion Forward
New Style Boutique 2: Fashion Forward (known as Girls Mode 3: Kirakira * Code in Japan and released on 16th April 2015) is the third game in the Style Boutique series for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released on 20th November 2015 in Europe and the following day in Australia. There are currently no plans for release in any other regions. Story The Player's grandmother, Elaine sends a letter, containing a key. The key opens a mysterious dolls house, which is Beaumonde City! You can join the city and partake in many Fashion Contests, make new friends, manage your own boutique, and much much more! Gameplay Characters A''' Ada - Hobby: Mountain climbing. Job: Student. Profile: A mysterious girl. Feels truly at home in The Meadows Adelaide - Hobby: Counting money. Job: CEO. Profile: Ricky's older sister. A powerful presence. Adrienne - Hobby: Visiting new Places. Job: Pop Star. Profile: Serious to a fault, except when singing Karaoke. Aeisha - Hobby: Saving money. Job: Baker. Profile: Dreams of opening her own bakery serving only macaroons. Aiko - Hobby: Five-a-side football. Job: Game designer. Profile Good at sport, but troubled by an old back injury. Airi - Hobby: Karaoke. Job: CD shop owner. Profile: Likes to hum the opening themes from TV shows. Aisling - Hobby: Eating desserts. Job; Brand sales rep (Chorale). Profile: Likes coffee, likes sweet things, hates sweet coffee. Alba - Hobby: Watching wrestling. Job: Tour guide. Profile: Falls in love gradually. Rarely gets colds. Aleesha - Hobby: Jigsaw puzzles. Job: Interpretive dancer. Profile: Moody. Proud of her fashionable older sister. Alisha - Hobby: Jogging, Job: Cinema staff. Profile: Sleeps without a pillow. Has over 100 soft toys. Alistair - Hobby: Visiting art galleries. Job: Chef. Profile: Loves this city. Feels very at home here. Ameena - Hobby: Tennis. Job: Chef. Profile: Chews loudly. Has strong opinions about food. Amelia - Hobby: Strolling. Job: Musician. Profile: Talks to stray cats. A bit of an oddball. Amita - Hobby: Mountain climbing. Job: Brand sales rep (Retrobeat). Profile: Heads off on long holidays prepared for anything. Angie - Hobby: Reading. Job: Cook. Profile: Gives everyone old film posters as birthday presents. Anke - Hobby: Tennis. Job: Nurse. Profile: Loves to shop. Always keen to try new things. Ann - Hobby: Travel. Job: Shop staff. Profile: Wants to travel the world. Fights with her boss a lot. Arabella - Hobby: Yoga. Job: Beatician. Profile: A wandering beatician. Strict with her twin. Archie - Hobby: Swimming. Job: Musician. Profile: Keeps piranhas and goldfish...in separate tanks. Astra - Hobby: Reading novels. Job: Salesperson. Profile: Always picks the right queue. good at juggling. Aurora - Hobby: Perusing shops. Job: Film director. Profile: So laid-back she's nearly horizontal. Tires quickly. Ayala - Hobby: Gossiping. Job: Golf caddy. Profile: Frineds with Noor. Loves a good gossip. '''B Belinda - Hobby: Stretching. Job: Nurse. Profile: Very confident. Can also stand on her head. Bhavna - Hobby: UFO hunting. Job: DJ. Profile: Believes in aliens. Has a collection of blurry UFO photos. Binita - Hobby: Going outto eat. Job: Buyer. Profile: Can't get to sleep without her stuffed elefant, Stompy. Blake - Hobby: Good manners. Job: Valet. Profile: Butler at Peony Hall. Its residents rely on him. Bradley - Hobby: Piano. Job: Firefighter. Profile: musically talented. Belongs in an orchestra. Brenda - Hobby: Making yoghurt. Job: Would-be farmer. Profile: Likes a cool glass of milk and a nice, hot bath. Bronwyn - Hobby: Collectiong trinkets. Job: Student. Profile: First crush was on a cartoon character. Worries a lot. Bryony - Hobby: Camping. Job: Clinic receptionist. Profile: gets so exited on Fridays that she has to party. Bushra - Hobby: Going out to eat. Job: Student. Profile: Pharmacy student. Enjoys a variety of chesses. C''' Callie - Hobby: Style. Job: Model. Profile: A local celebrity. The coolest of the cool! Callum - Hobby: Making good coffee. Job: Barista. Profile: Younger than he looks. Popular with all the ladies. Carmel - Hobby: Growing herbs. Job: Wedding planner. Profile: Plays both parts of a double act by herself. Chelsea - : Hobby: Golf. : Job: Magazine editor. : Profile: Feels like someone to rely on. Familiar with the shop. Chikako - : Hobby: Fortune telling. : Job: Designer. : Profile: Wants to live in an antique shop. Christina - : Hobby: Reading classics. : Job: Librarian. : Profile: Regularly visits the pond in the park to talk to the fish. Cleo - : Hobby: Driving. : Job: Dance teacher. : Profile: Cares about her health. Definetely not a night owl. Colin - : Hobby: Paddleball. : Job: Empolyee of Ricky. : Profile: Respects his boss, Ricky. Likes Laurie Connie - : Hobby: Taking photos. : Job: Brand sales rep (April Bonbon) : Profile: Speaks loudly and carelessly. Often offends people. Corinne - : Hobby: Paper craft. : Job: Shop owner. : Profile: Enjoys cold showers and hot baths. Cornelia - : Hobby: Treasure hunting. : Job: Tour guide. : Profile: Likes to search through parks with a metal detector. Courtney - : Hobby: Climbing mountains. : Job: Police Officer. : Profile: Loves saving her pennies for a rainy day. '''D Daisy - : Hobby: Photography. : Job: Songwriter. : Profile: Drinks soy milk daily. Frequently has epiphanies. Laurie - Noor - Ricky - Sophie - More to be added Critical reception Nintendo eShop demo A demo for the game was released fifteen days before its release. In the demo you are welcomed to Beaumonde City by a friendly girl called Sophie. By helping another girl named Hope look more like her role model Callie, the player may try out three of the five occupations offered: boutique managing, hairstyling and make-up. The demo has 30 uses and each time is is played the player must start from the beginning, unlike the demo of the previous game. Trivia Gallery FashionForward.png NSB2.png Category:Games Category:Fashion Forward